


Casual Observers: Teasing Older Sisters

by Browneyesparker



Series: Casual Observers [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Casual Observers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Jaya, Romance, Siblings, Sisters, girl meets world - Freeform, joshaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh & Maya from the other character's point of views.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Observers: Teasing Older Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. . . really; it just came to me and wouldn’t let me go until I wrote it. Sometimes a girl has just got to go with her muse.

.  
“She must be pretty special, aye Joshie?” Morgan Matthews-Jones asked as she wrapped the telephone cord around her finger and chewed on a piece of ice.

“What? I didn’t say anything!” Josh Matthews quickly replied.

“You didn’t have to!” Morgan answered. “I could hear it in your voice; you sounded like Cory did whenever he was even thinking about Topanga. So, spill! Who is she?”

There was silence on the other end of the phone and for a second, Morgan thought Josh had hung up for her. But then she heard him release a deep breath and sigh. 

“She’s no one.”

“Really? She doesn’t sound like she’s no one,” Morgan teased. “Is she in your class, Joshie? Or is she an older woman? I know guys your age really could go for a college-aged woman because all the girls your age are immature.”

“Stop fishing Morgan!” Josh pleaded. “Please!”

“Fine!” Morgan smirked and took a sip of her Coke. “Does Cory know about her? Does Eric? Because fair is fair, little brother. If they know about it then I want to too!”

“Like I would tell Eric about the girl I have a crush on!”

“You said have!” 

“I meant if,” Josh quickly corrected herself. “If I had a crush on a girl, which I don’t, Eric would be the last person to know about it.”

“Mmmh, you’ve got a point there. But I still think there is somebody. Mom told me that you go to New York City an awful lot that you have ever since Christmas. Is our mystery girl located there by any chance?” Morgan pried.

“Nooooo!’ Josh answered quickly. “I like to see Cory and Topanga and the kids.”

“Hah! Kids! Need I remind you that you and Riley are only three years apart?” Morgan asked. “So, it’s really about visiting Cory and Topanga then and not a girl? Mom says Riley has a really cute best friend. . .”

“She’s cute alright,” Josh admitted dolefully. “But she’s three years younger than me. I’m going into college this year for crying out loud! She’s just starting high school.”

“Me doth think the lady protests too much!” Morgan said in her best British accent.

“I’m not protesting anything! She’s too young for me!”

“But you never said that you didn’t like her,” Morgan pointed out. “In my opinion that means something.”

“I don’t like here, okay!? Will you please just get off it now?”

“Oh, I’ll get off it!” Morgan assured him, not telling him that she and her husband were going to take a trip to the United States very soon so she could see this young girl for herself.

She hadn’t been home since she had gotten married; she was due for a visit. And if all else failed, she could always use the excuse that she wanted to see Riley and Auggie again. 

.

“Hey sis!” Cory said as he threw open the door and welcomed her with a huge hug. 

“Hi Cor,” Morgan answered, returning his hug and patting him on the back. 

“Where’s Mark?” Cory asked as he assured her into the apartment and looked around before closing the door behind him.

“He’s paying the cab driver,” Morgan replied as she took her denim jacket off. “Where’s Topanga and the kids?”

“Auggie’s down the hall with his friend Ava, Riley’s at Topanga’s new bakery with her friend Maya and Topanga had to stay at work late to finish up some research she’s doing on a case. They’ll all be home in time to go out to dinner with you and Mark.”

Morgan smiled. “And is Josh coming tonight too?” 

“Yes,” Cory answered. “He should be here soon, actually.”

“Does he know I’m going to be here?” 

“Nope,” Cory assured her. “You asked me to keep it a secret and I did, just like I promised! By the way, why didn’t you want Josh to know you were coming?”

“Well, you probably already know this but our little brother likes a girl, Cor,” Morgan told him. 

Cory laughed. “I know that, I don’t see how it constitutes a trip all the way from Ireland though. I’m sure you’ll meet her someday.”

“He was lying about it!” Morgan said. “Or he is in total denial! So, I came here to do some investigating.”

Cory raised an eyebrow. “Morgan, do you have any idea who this girl actually is?”

On cue, Maya and Riley sauntered in the apartment with their arms interlocked, Mark not far behind them, rolling his and Morgan’s suitcase along. 

“Hiiii Auntie Morgan!” Riley sang, letting go of Maya and flinging her arms around her. “It’s been a while! I’m so glad you’re here! This is Maya, I’ve told you a lot about her. Remember?”

Morgan grinned. “Oh you aren’t the only one!” 

“What!?” Riley and Maya asked together.

“Morgan, I’m sure you and Mark must be tired after your flight,” Cory said quickly. “Why don’t you guys go take a nap and I’ll wake you up when Josh gets here?”

“We’re not tired,” Morgan answered, glancing at Mark. “Right honey?” 

“That’s right mo shíorghrá,” Mark agreed in his gentle Irish accent, coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “We’re not tired at all. We slept on the plane, Cory. Give us a Coke and we’ll be good to go!”

“But. . . but. . .” Cory stuttered, looking hopelessly between Maya and Morgan before shrugging. “Okay, Coke it is! Morgan, don’t say anything!”

“Like what?” Morgan asked innocently.

“Um, I dunno,” Cory replied. “Why don’t you come with me and we’ll discuss it in the kitchen?”

“I’d much rather stay here with my niece and her friend, if you don’t mind.”

Cory cleared his throat nervously and laughed. “Um, okay. . . if that’s what you really want.”

“Yes, that’s what I really want.” Morgan smirked. “You and I will have plenty of time to catch up later.”

During their whole exchange, Maya and Riley were just staring at them in confusion and then the door opened again and they were even more confused.

“Morgan!” Josh said. “What are you doing here!?”

Morgan smirked again as she turned around. “I just came to see Riley and Auggie. It’s been a while. What are you doing here?”

“Cory invited me to go to Chinatown with him and the rest of the family tonight.”

“Hah, isn’t that funny?” Cory said as he backed up. “Does anybody want that Coke now?”

“Cory, did you know she was coming?” Josh asked, feeling the slightest bit betrayed while Morgan looked on, delighted at the chaos she had caused.

“Yes!” Cory answered. “But she told me not to tell you!”

Josh looked at Morgan, disbelief in his eyes. “Why!?”

“I have my reasons Josh,” Morgan said. “If you knew I was coming, would you have still made the trip into the city to have dinner with the family tonight?”

For the briefest of moments, Josh sought out Maya and then ducked his head, his ears turning red. Morgan had the slightest feeling she should have felt insulted that her younger brother wouldn’t have come all the way to New York to see her especially. 

But Morgan was smiling at this little tidbit of information she had just gleaned. Her brother had it bad despite their three year age difference and if Maya’s face was anything to go by, she was just as much in love with him as he was with her.

They were only a few minutes in and the trip was already a success. 

Morgan beamed. “Aren’t you going to say hello to Riley and Maya?”

Riley beamed and threw her arms around him. “Hello Uncle Josh!” she sang.

“Hi Riles,” Josh answered returning her hug then he turned to Maya and just looked at her as he rubbed the back of his neck He cleared his throat a few times and fidgeted with the hem of his sweatshirt. “Hello Maya.”

“Hey Josh,” Maya replied just as softly, looking at the carpet instead of him.

“Oh come on guys, you can do better than that!” Morgan interjected. “Give her a hug too Josh!”

“You really don’t have to!” Maya said quickly.

“Yeah Morgan, he really doesn’t have to!” Cory echoed, shooting her one of his sternest looks. “Riley, Maya. . . why don’t you go and get Ava? Topanga should be home soon and then we’re going to go and get Chinese food for dinner.”

“Okay daddy!” Riley said obediently as she grabbed Maya’s hand and skipped to the door. 

“Josh, why don’t you go with them?” Morgan suggested.

“Now that is an excellent idea!” Cory said, brightening slightly. “Josh, why don’t you go with them so I can have a little chat with Morgan?”

“Or maybe you can stay here!” Morgan replied because she knew what Cory was going to talk to her about. Somewhere along the line he had become the mature one and she knew a scolding was inevitable.

“I think you should go with them Josh,” Cory prompted the younger boy.

“We’re gone, we’re gone!” Riley said ushering Maya and Josh out of the door after she had caught the look on her father’s face.

“Morgan!” Cory said as soon as they were out the door.

“I know, I know. I got a little carried away!”

“A little? You do realize that they’re still in school; they’re way too young to be in any sort of relationship right now!!!! Not only that, you embarrassed them!”

“I did not embarrass them!” Morgan protested. “And besides that, weren’t you like a fetus when you and Topanga got together?”

“No! Besides, Topanga and I don’t have anything to do with Josh and Maya. They’re different people; they have different stories than we do. Not everyone is going to turn out like the two of us did.”

“You’re right,” Morgan agreed. “Not everybody is going to turn out the way you and Topanga did. But that doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t get pretty close. Mark my words Cor, the two of them will get married one day. You’ll see.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I know true love better than anyone when I see it!” Cory replied. “All I’m saying is that you need to give them a little time. Don’t rush them; it’ll happen when they’re both ready for it to happen. Just relax and enjoy your visit without making things difficult for them.”

And even though it was hard for her, Morgan agreed to his request because she knew her older brother was right. Things would happen when they were supposed to, not any sooner than that. She summoned up the patience to wait for it and to resist the urge to tease both Josh and Maya mercilessly while she was there.

.

Something finally happened a few years later.

It was close to Riley and Maya’s senior prom when she got an excited call from her niece (she had bribed her to keep her informed on all things Josh & Maya related, since Cory wouldn’t). 

“Maya asked Josh to prom and Josh said yes!” Riley said all in one breath, a giggle not far behind her announcement. 

“Really!?” Morgan asked, she waited for a few minutes for Riley to answer her and realized the girl was probably nodding her head vigorously instead of actually talking. “Use your words Riles, I can’t actually see you, you know.”

“Yes, really!” Riley replied. “Neither of us thought he’d really say yes but he did! He even called me to ask what Maya’s favorite flowers were so he could have the florist make her a corsage out of them!”

“Of course he did! When the Matthews boys get it bad, they really go all out!” Morgan answered. “Well, except for Eric. . . we’re not sure he’s ever really fallen in love with anyone, ever. But when he does, he’ll get it back and he’ll go all out. He might even start to act normal!”

Riley giggled, on anyone else it would have annoyed Morgan but her niece always managed to make annoying cute.

“Daddy says that it’ll take a very special girl to get Eric,” Riley confided in a conspiratorial whisper. 

“That is true,” Morgan agreed. “But back to the subject hand. I hope somebody asked you to prom.”

“Yeah, Lucas did.”

“So, you’re back on again then?” Morgan asked.

Riley sighed. “Nope. Not yet, we’re just going as friends. But maybe something will happen on prom night? I dunno I’ll let you know everything that happens though!”

“You better! And not just about Josh and Maya, okay? I want to know what happens with you and Lucas too.”

“I promise!” Riley said. “I should go though. It’s late here and I really shouldn’t be on the phone because tomorrow is a school day. I’ll talk to you later Aunt Morgan.”

“Talk to you later, Sunshine,” Morgan answered.

Riley called her as soon as prom was over, she gave very strong details about the whole evening, Morgan felt like she had been there. She was happy when she reported that her and Lucas had gotten back together during the last slow song of the night, she shared Riley’s hope it would stick this time. She was disappointed when she told her that Josh and Maya had still only parted as friends when the evening was over.

But they were all going to the same college when fall rolled around, maybe when they were both college students it would be different and Josh was staying around New York for the summer. Anything was possible.

Riley hung up with her usual promise to keep Morgan updated.

.

When Josh and Maya had their first kiss, Morgan was actually around to witness it. The New Year had officially begun and everybody was exchanging lip locks to celebrate. Maya and Josh were the odd ones out, the only uncoupled couple at the party. So, it was only reasonable they shared a New Year’s kiss with each other.

Except theirs lasted longer than everybody else’s had, they only stopped when the usually sweet Auggie told them they needed to get a room. They broke apart, their cheeks flushed red as they avoided each other’s eyes while most of the family laughed and poured another round of champagne to toast 2020.

 

Riley rescued her best friend, whisking her off to the kitchen while Josh disappeared, not to be seen again that night. 

Morgan exchanged looks with Cory and she knew what he was thinking.

Something was going to have to be done about the two of them for once and for all. 

.

“Operation: Kid Brother was a success,” Cory told her a few weeks later. “I didn’t think it would work but it worked!” 

“They’re together!?” Morgan double-checked.

“Yes Morgan, they’re together,” Cory answered.

“Told you so!” Morgan crowed. “How could you ever doubt me!?”

“I never doubted you!” Cory retorted. 

“Oh? You just said you didn’t think it would work!”

“Not because it was your plan! I doubted it because it was Josh and Maya! You weren’t here as much as I was the last few years; the two of them are the most stubborn people in the world!”

“Even more stubborn than Riley and Lucas?” Morgan asked skeptically.

“Yeah. The two of them were just worried about ruining their friendship and losing each other because of it. Which was very prudent on their part, Josh and Maya are a completely different story!”

“Yeah,” Morgan agreed. “I know. Seriously, ‘she’s three years younger than me’, what sort of excuse is that!? It wasn’t even a good one! Any idiot could see right through it! If he really wanted to keep it a secret, he should have at least said that he didn’t like her.”

“I know!” Cory answered. “I mean even Eric knew what was going on!”

Morgan laughed, she would have loved to be there when Eric and Cory had had that conversation, she was pretty sure it had been hilarious.

“So, do you think we’ll be dancing at their wedding anytime soon?” She asked when her hysterics had finally died down. 

“One can only hope they won’t need our help with that!” Cory answered. 

.

“I’m so glad we’re going to be sisters,” Morgan told Maya a year later as she watched Katy Hunter adjust her daughter’s veil.

“Yeah,” Topanga said, smiling at her. “Welcome to the family, Maya!”

“I am not calling you aunt!” Riley piped in, dressed in her maid of honor dress. “But yeah, welcome to the family all the same.”

Maya smiled at them all, radiant in all her bridal beauty. “Thank you.”

“We better go to our seats,” Topanga told Morgan.

“Right!” Morgan said, going over to Riley and Maya to give them both kisses on the cheek. “We’ll see you all in a little while!”

When they were seated in the front pew with Mark and the rest of their family and the groom and his groomsmen had all lined up at the end of the church, Morgan found Josh and smirked at him. 

“I told you so!” She mouthed.

Josh shook his head and smiled at her.

_The End_

.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series, “Josh & Maya: From Everybody Else’s POV”. . . except that isn’t the title. I hope you’ll stick around for the series. In the meantime, I hope you will tell me what you thought of this story. Morgan’s thoughts are NO small feat because we don’t know how 20-something Morgan turned out yet and I hear she won’t be on the show until the spring, at least. Anyways, I am looking forward to hearing from you!


End file.
